The invention relates to a spray bottle for a cleaning liquid, particularly for cleaning toilet bowls, with a manually compressible bottle body and a spray nozzle located in the upper terminal region of the latter and directed obliquely upwards.
A conventional spray bottle is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,121,591. This known bottle has a spray nozzle directed steeply upwards, the center axis of which, pointing in the spray direction, encloses an angle of approximately 40.degree. with the longitudinal direction of the bottle body. This form of construction is not very favorable when it is attempted, with the bottle held substantially upright, to spray the underside of the indrawn upper rim of a toilet bowl. It is necessary for this purpose to reach deeply into the toilet with the hand holding the spray bottle, which is unpleasant and hygienically objectionable. It is not immediately possible, according to the conventional plastics production technique, such as tube drawing and injection molding, to make the angle of incidence of the spray nozzle less steep due to inherent mold release limitations.
A dispenser for expanded brine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,661, in which an elbow with a nozzle is screwed onto a compressible bottle body. The spray direction encloses an angle of approximately 60.degree. with the longitudinal direction of the bottle body. The nozzle is inserted to fit into an orifice of the elbow. This dispenser has a field of application outside the present context. The assembly is comparatively complicated while the fluid-tightness, which is required particularly for corrosive cleaning liquids, does not appear to be assured.